Is This Truly Home?
by Furious Pines
Summary: "Falling. I'm falling." But is that really so bad? Takes place before Episode One.
1. Chapter One - Fallen Child

Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste of the Agreste Fashion lines, had recently created a new "mysterious" chic fashion line, as he likes to refer to it as. So, being the model of his father's company, Adrien was dragged along on a long trip to a little town, well-known for an attraction of sorts known as Mt. Ebott. The history of the mountain goes way back to when the town was first founded in the medieval age, telling of monsters and the like. Gabriel found this mountain to be perfect for his line, as people were known to hike there and never come back.

Adrien sighed, thinking about all this as the bus drove on, the mountain clear up in the distance. His father, of course, wasn't actually there. He sent Adrien and his trusted staff members and photographer to the mountain for about four days to take photos and leave for home after the work was done. It would have been only three, but his father knew how finicky the photographer could be at times, so he added an extra day. Adrien wished his father would have at least come to be with him, but he knew that was too much to expect from his father. The bus jerked abruptly after speeding past multiple red lights.

"Adrien," Nathalie gently nudged him out of his daze, "We've arrived."

Adrien smiled. He allowed himself a brief moment to reminisce over old memories of Nathalie. How she had acted cold toward him when he was much younger. She had kind of become a bit of a motherly figure to him, though. Not in the way his real mother had been, but still, she had been more of a parent to him than Gabriel.

He grabbed his bag from beside him and got up, trailing a little behind her. They walked down the bus steps, being the last ones off, then the bus sped away, probably much faster than the legal speed limit. Due to the insistence of the photographer, day one was just to be used to set up and get settled in, seeing where the light would hit during magic hour and what not. Adrien and Nathalie were a few hours behind the rest of the crew due to flight delays, but now that they were here, they walked to the nearby hotel, although it was more like an inn than anything. They got their room keys, Nathalie stopping a few rooms before Adrien.

He walked to the end of the hallway, taking out his room key and opening the door. Lying his suitcase on the floor, he unzipped it to unpack what meager supplies he brought along. Along with normal supplies for overseas work, he also brought along hiking gear, due to disbelief, with a hint of pre-teen rebellion that he had stored up in him for the last 14 years of his existence. Well... Maybe that was a bit over-exaggerated, but he deserved a break! Most nights he'd pass out once the day was done, and maybe he's a bit skinnier than he should be for his age... Honestly, he just wished his father would pay more attention.

As he glanced up, he noticed the sun sitting just on the peak of Mt. Ebott. Wanting to explore before dark, he quickly grabbed and put on his hiking gear. Sneaking out of the hotel, he took a bus - luckily one that obeyed driving laws - to the mountain. Staring out the window he noted that it was magic hour, like his photographer often said. You could see the sun peeking out just from behind the approaching mountain, slowly lowering to eventually become unseen. Just as he was about to get off the bus, the driver put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you are going up the mountain, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just... Never mind."

Adrien stared for a minute before getting off the bus, hearing the man sigh and drive off. He then began his hike. There was an old, very faded trail, having plants growing throughout it. Adrien would pick a few flowers. He knew it was silly, but he thought they looked nice. He put them in his hair, knowing no one was around to see. He smiled to himself, making the rest of the flowers into a crown, the way his mom taught him long ago. Adrien certainly had quite a few flowers, many of them all sorts of shapes and sizes. He finished the intricate flower crown, gently setting it upon his head with a pleased smile. He was proud he remembered how to make one, nevertheless one with so many different flowers. He realized though, the longer he walked up the trail, the more faded the path became, and how the flowers were all buttercups instead of the mass variety he saw on the way up.

It also started to become fairly cold, considering how far up he was at this point. The sun was almost gone over the mountain's peak now, so Adrien took up his flashlight, turning it on. Determined to get high enough to see pass all the trees, he started to run up to where he assumed the trail was supposed to be, considering he couldn't see it any, being so old and untaken care of. He finally burst out of the trees, turning around to look down at the town. The sunlight flooded over the horizon, painting the town gold as it disappeared behind the mountain peak, the shadow slowly consuming the land. It looked so small. As if he took a step forward, he'd crush it and all of its inhabitants. He took a step back. And another. Then before he realized it, he tripped over something. A root perhaps. When he expected to just fall onto rock he was surprised to be met with air. He realized with fear and sadness, he was falling to his death. At least considering how fair he fell down this hole at least. No.

Not fell.

Falling.

 _I'm too young._

 _I haven't gone to school yet._

 _I don't have any friends yet._

 _I was going to be a Physics_ _professor._

 _I haven't had a family of my own._

 _I can see it all flashing before my eyes._

 _Will anyone even notice?_

 _Will dad even care?_

 _I don't want to die._

The buttercups are lovely this time of year aren't they?

 _ **THUD.**_


	2. Chapter Two - Keeper of Ruins

I apologize dearly for such a long hiatus. My life has been hectic, with school work, illness, and other awful distractions. I also apologize for the short length of this chapter. Not a moment too soon, I bring you Chapter Two of Is This Truly Home.

* * *

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired and frustrated from a long, boring flight. He was annoyed by the fact that he couldn't go on the same flight as his son, due to it being full and much cheaper to keep his son on his already paid for flight than move him over to Gabriel's. Not only that, but add on the fact that his own flight was delayed for a day, and he was just ready to get this trip over with before it even started.

Normally Gabriel wouldn't go with his son on these trips, but he felt guilty over the fact he hasn't been paying much attention to his son lately, having only gotten worse after his wife, Ariel, disappeared a month ago. Adrien also seemed to be retreating into himself lately, also worrying Gabriel. He decided to himself that he would try his hardest to give his son the love and attention he deserved.

Leaving the airport, he turned his phone back on as he entered his car, hoping to check his calls and texts before he started the long drive. The second he turned on his phone, it exploded with alerts. Usually this would be normal. What really alarmed him is that they were all from Nathalie and clearly panicked. Quickly opening the texts, he read what she had sent.

Nathalie – Gabriel. Gabriel please pick up your phone.

Nathalie – This is of the most urgency.

Nathalie – Gabriel it's about Adrien, please pick up.

Nathalie – GABRIEL.

Quickly typing in Nathalie's work number, he calls her. It rings for 10, agonizing, seconds before Nathalie picks up.

"Nathalie," Gabriel says, slight anxiety dripping into his voice.

"Thank god, Gabriel, you finally picked up-"

"Nathalie," Gabriel says, louder.

"I woke up and he wasn't-"

"NATHALIE!"

"I'm sorry sir, b- but Adrien has gone missing. He was last seen last night hiking up Mount Ebott."

Gabriel's world came crashing down around him.

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes. Everything hurt, and his head felt as if it was forcibly stuffed with cotton. He looked as best as he could while staying as unmoving as possible, for fear of worse pain. Other than the little patch of sunlight and buttercups he lay upon, he couldn't see much more than darkness. He whimpered, hurt and scared. He could feel tears start to form.

Quickly blinking them away, Adrien tried to get up, just barely managing to sit up. He could taste blood in his mouth from biting his tongue on the way down. He decides it would be best if he got moving so he could look for a way out. His legs wobble as he slowly lifts himself up before collapsing on ground again, now laying on his side.

"Hello…?" Adrien whimpers.

"Is anyone here? Anyone at all?" He calls out, close to tears again.

He curls up into himself, fists full of the black sweater he wore for the cold hiking weather. Nearby, a confused, frustrated flower wonders what a near perfect human copy of him was doing in the underground. It burrows away when a large, goat-like woman, comes to water the buttercups. Hearing sniffles, and muffled sobbing noises, she drops the watering can and rushes over to whatever was making that noise.

"Child, are you alright?" A comforting and concerned voice asks.

Adrien looks up, wiping tears away from his face. He gasps, seeing a large, animalistic being. He jerks up, trying to crawl backwards, only to fall back down on the soft cushion that is the plentiful buttercup flowers. He cringed, irritating most of his wounds with the fall, and the flower pollen.

"My child, there is nothing to fear, so please hold still."

Adrien froze, not only due to the fact it's been engraved in his head to always due as he's told, but due to the fact he was in a lot of pain at the time, and he didn't think he could move much in the first place. The goat lady took one of his hands in her large fluffy paw, which was surprisingly comforting. A green mist flows from her heart, swirling around her arms in a serene, graceful form, before flowing up his own arm in a similar form, before stopping at his heart.

A small rectangular box flickers into existence in front of him, a little green heart next to a yellow bar. The heart, small, fragile, and slightly cracked, slowly starts to heal as the green magic sews the cracks shut. As this happens, his wounds heal with the heart, feeling warm and safe. He still has some phantom aches though. He looks to the text, where the goat lady seems to be reading.

ADRIEN

SOUL TYPE: KINDNESS

HP: 10/4 - 10/10

LV: 0

EXP: 0

AT: 0

DF: 10

The goat lady reads the stats and softly gasps, appalled.

"You have half as much hope as the other children, and such high defense…" She whispers to herself.

"W- Who are you…?" Adrien asks, voice soft and slightly fearful.

"Oh! How rude of me, I haven't even given you my name."

"My name is Toriel, and I care for these ruins," She answers, "I come to water these flowers often, keeping watch out for anyone who falls down."

Both people feel a strong sense of nostalgia and depression at the nature and appearance of the other, both reminded of family they have lost. One, a child at the hands of fear, the other, a mother who disappeared.

"My name is Adrien," He says, quiet.

"Hello Adrien," Toriel says, her voice soft, "Are you lost?"

"Yes ma'am," Adrien says, as polite as possible.

"Please just call me Toriel," She says with a smile, voice comforting, "Follow me."

Toriel reaches out to Adrien with a large fluffy paw, to which he takes, thankful for the help. As he stands, he notices that despite his tall stature, Toriel is much taller than him. Regardless of this, he finds her presence to be comforting and warm, nostalgic in a way. Her speech and attitude both remind him of his mother. Blinking down tears, he follows her through a large pillar door. As he walks, buttercup petals trail behind him, as if following him.

"Asriel?"


End file.
